Niño seguro, chico burbujas
by Yara Black Clearwater
Summary: Ese fue el día que me di cuenta deque Jake es propenso a los accidentes, fue de alrededor de Leah Clearwater. Él es peor que la hija de Charlie Swan, Isabella, y eso es mucho decir. No puedo dejar que él mismo se lastime, tengo que hacer algo


Niño seguro, chico burbuja 

Los personajes son de Meyer, la historia es de Luci-Marlena, gracias por dejarme traducirla.

Titulo original: Be Safe, Bubble Boy

SUMARY: Ese fue el día que me di cuenta deque Jake es propenso a los accidentes, fue de alrededor de Leah Clearwater. Él es peor que la hija de Charlie Swan, Isabella, y eso es mucho decir. No puedo dejar que él mismo se lastime, tengo que hacer algo-que envuelven .. Rebecca POV!

Durante el tiempo que puedo recordar Jake ha seguido siempre a Leah Clearwater. Todo empezó cuando éramos más jóvenes, él es más joven que Rachel y yo, y entonces él comenzó prácticamente nos acecharnos cuando nos encontramos con Leah.

Recuerdo un momento en que Leah, Raquel y yo diez años, y Jake de siete años. Queríamos ir a pasear en bicicleta en un sendero en el bosque de nuestra casa a la playa primero y pasar el día en la playa pasando el rato y mirar a los niños. Dado que Leah se viene con nosotros, Jake insistió en ir. Rachel y yo, por supuesto, dijimos que no. ¿Quién quiere que su hermano pequeño venga en bicicleta y la caza niños con ellas? Nadie. Larga historia corta, Jake se quejó con mi padre, quien se quejó con nosotras antes hizo llevar a Jake con nosotros.

Así, desde que era una orden, dejamos que Jake venir con nosotras, pero modificando nuestro plan. En vez de tomar el camino que normalmente lleva a la playa en bicicleta, (una pista fácil con un poco de poco cuesta arriba), hemos decidido tomar otro camino brutal con tres cuestas empinadas, las rocas y raíces. Básicamente, se ha diseñado para que las hermanas en bicicleta con sus amigos y perdieran a sus hermanos.

Desafortunadamente, ese no fue el caso de Jake. Porque es Jake, y él no quería pasar vergüenza delante de Leah por no unirse a nosotros en el camino más difícil, así que vino con nosotros. Rachel y yo decidimos que después de los primeros cinco minutos de él en bicicleta, en la que estaba muy por detrás de nosotros tres, que se daba por vencido. Pero no, nos siguió hasta la colina grande. En la gran colina, Jake decidió acelerar y correr por la colina, sin tráfico, él aceleró por la colina más rápido que cualquiera de nosotros. Fue una buena carrera, hasta que hizo caso omiso de una roca en frente de él y voló por encima de su manillar se estrelló contra un árbol cercano. Se rompió un brazo y se golpeó la nariz.

Ese fue el día que me di cuenta de cómo es propenso a los accidentes Jake cuando seguía a Leah Clearwater. Él es peor que la hija de Charlie Swan, Isabella, y eso es mucho decir.

Después de ese día, Raquel y yo decidimos que haríamos todo lo posible para mantener separados a Jake y Leah. Por mucho que nos molesta, todavía le amo y no quiero que se lastime. Por lo tanto, cada vez que quería ver o pasar el rato con Leah, Raquel y yo íbamos a su casa, mientras que Jake se quedaba en casa.

Esto funcionó durante mucho tiempo. Funcionó tan bien que los dos nunca se vieron ni de lejos uno del otro. Leah empezó a salir con Sam, y Jake se adjuntó a la cadera con Quil y Embry. Rachel y yo salimos de La Push, Rachel a la universidad, y yo a mi vida de casada en Hawai. Un par de años pasaron, y todo estaba bien. Papá estaba en buen estado de salud, Jake estaba bien en la escuela, Rachel volvió a La Push y encontró el amor. En serio pensaba que todo estaba bien. Pero entonces recibí la llamada de Rachel.

Al parecer, Jake estaba saliendo con Leah, y todos sabemos lo que pasa cuando Jake se junta con Leah. Se lesionó. Todo el lado derecho de su cuerpo fue aplastado cuando viajaba en su motocicleta, (sí "su" moto, voy a tener que tener una charla con papá acerca de eso), y se volcó cuando viajaba con Leah y los chicos. Casi me volé todo el camino de regreso a Washington antes de que Rachel me explicara que ella llevó en bicicleta de Jake, le prohibieron ir en cualquier tipo de moto, y puteado le dio dos bofetadas para mí.

Después de eso, me di cuenta de que podía hacerse cargo de todo en La Push. Es decir, hasta ayer. Ayer, recibí una llamada de un doctor Cullen que atendía a Jake, que sólo me preocupaba más, y me dijo que se lesionó, pero que estaba bien y sanando bien y pensé que debía saber. Él nunca me dijo que la extensión de las lesiones de Jake, lo que pasó, ni cuándo. Fue entonces fue cuando me compré un billete a Washington para ver a Jake. Él es mi único hermano y lo extraño, a mi papá, Rachel, y mi casa también.

Mi avión aterriza y llamo a un taxi. Yo llame a mi casa y deje un mensaje diciendo a que Rob estoy en La Push a ver a Jake porque se lesionó, que tenía que salir de inmediato, y que lo amo y lo llamará en breve. Unas dos horas más tarde, después de que ordenó al taxista a conducir como su salario dependía de eso, yo estoy al frente de la casa de mi infancia.

Me quedo en la casa y corro a mi papá. No hay tiempo para charla, le pregunto dónde está Jake. Al sentir que estoy en un estado de ánimo sin tonterías, que él llama a Rachel y que esta la casa de los Cullen, porque el médico quería mantener una estrecha vigilancia sobre él.

Agarro mi chaqueta y la camino al coche de Rachel. Nos está conduciendo a la "Cullen y le pregunto a Rachel lo que pasó. Yo debería haber sabido lo que sucedió, teniendo en cuenta que es Jake y que le ha sucedido antes.

Así que, al parecer, mi querido Jake había reconstruido otra serie de motocicletas y decidió compartir su nueva bicicleta con el resto de la Res, incluyendo Leah Clearwater. Él y Lea fueron los dos primeros en viajar en el nuevo sistema de bicicletas de Jake, Jake trató de impresionar al hacer estos saltos. Como él estaba tratando de hacer un "caballito" en un "retroceso" y luego un salto, calculó mal la cantidad de espacio que había delante de él y se estrelló contra una roca antes de caer en medio de una fuerte, aún en marcha, la motocicleta y las agudas rocas puntiagudas. Básicamente, Jake se aplastó el cuerpo con una bicicleta. Una vez más. Sólo que esta vez fue peor. No llevaba un casco, espinilleras, coderas, protectores de manos ... nada.

Esto es ridículo. Se lesionó haciendo la misma cosa una vez antes y que todavía no usa equipo de protección? Bueno, si no se protege a sí mismo, parece que mi trabajo es para protegerlo de sus propias acciones y las ideas estúpidas. De alguna manera, de alguna manera, voy a proteger a Jake desde Hawaii. Tal vez le ayudará a Rachel.

De repente, tengo una idea. Me dirijo a Rachel y decirle que se detuviera en la oficina de correos más cercana. Rápidamente le informará sobre mi plan y ella está de acuerdo en que me ayude. Nosotros compramos todos los materiales que se necesitan y hacer nuestro camino a la casa de los Cullen tan pronto como nos sea posible.

Una vez que estemos allí, contar con la ayuda de dos de los hijos del Dr. Cullen, Edward y Emmett, quien, después de escuchar el plan, estaban más que encantados de ayudarnos.

Con nuestro plan en marcha, nos dirigimos hacia la sala donde los chicos Cullen nos dirigieron y abrieron la puerta. Espero ver a Jake cubierto de vendas por todos lados. Pera un tipo enorme, que se parecía tanto a el Jake poco que recuerdo. Se despierta cuando cerrar la puerta.

Su boca cuelga abierta por la sorpresa, tal vez porque no he visto a mi hermano pequeño en cuatro años. Luego, él ve lo que estoy sosteniendo.

"Lo siento, Jake, pero esto es lo que hay que hacer", le digo.

Rachel asiente con la cabeza: "Es la única manera." Pela una tira de cinta adhesiva del rollo.

Los ojos de Jake ampliar y mueve la cabeza, suplicando: "Por favor, no hagas esto. Ten piedad!"

Rachel me mira con una pregunta en sus ojos, "¿Debemos hacerlo?"

La miro y asiento: "Es para su propio bien. Vamos a hacer esto. '

Con Edward y Emmett sosteniendo Jake abajo, Rachel y yo comenzamos. Le agarro del brazo y empezó a envolver las cintas, mientras que Rachel ayuda con mi obra. El ajuste y las protestas de Jake llenan nuestros oídos a medida que continuamos nuestro trabajo.

"¡Por favor!" Jake gritos.

SNAP! CRACK! SNAP!

"No hagas esto!" mueve la cabeza.

Rachel se detiene y me mira antes de mirar hacia atrás y le dice: "Es por tu propio bien."

Asiento con la cabeza y sigo con burbuja Jake y escuchar los sonidos de nuestro trabajo; SNAP! SNA-SNAP! SNAP!

Al poco tiempo, logramos burbuja cada parte del cuerpo de Jake, con excepción de la cabeza.

En ese momento, Edward y Emmett se reían tan fuerte que la señora Cullen órdenes a abandonar la sala. Esto me dejó, mi hermana y mi hermano en la habitación. 'Solos'. Sonrío maliciosamente a mí misma, 'Oh, sí. Él va a pagar por lo que me preocupa eso. "

Rachel coge el abrigo de mi mano y ríe, "¿Unas últimas palabras, Jakey? Tal vez una promesa?"

Los ojos de ancho, Jake se ve alrededor de la sala horrorizado, buscando a alguien para salvarlo, por suerte para nosotros, no hay nadie. Su mala agacha hombros, (bueno, todo lo que podía cuando estaba incapacitado por nuestras habilidades embalaje), y gemidos que: "Por favor, haré cualquier cosa!"

Rachel ojos se endurecen como se ven de mí a Jake. "Promesa", que grava a cabo.

"¿Qué?" , pregunta desconcertado.

Yo embrague el envoltorio amenazadoramente. "Yo dije, nos prometes que nunca aras un viaje tan estúpido y trampa mortal que se llama a una moto".

"Y que nunca a algo irresponsable y estúpido nunca más", añade Rachel con una mirada indicó.

"¡Lo prometo! ¡Lo prometo! Nunca más Ya nunca! Otra vez!" él sale corriendo.

Nosotros le sonreímos, "bien".

Al mismo tiempo, Rachel y yo le tendemos una emboscada y envolvemos su cabeza tres veces, nuestro hermano tiene una cara bonita y me gustaría que siga siendo así, y la cinta más de dos veces por si acaso. Esperamos más de nuestra obra con orgullo antes de dar a los demás un alto de cinco años.

Del brazo, mi hermana y yo caminamos hacia el hall de entrada, la confianza de que nuestro hermano bebé está a salvo.

"OH MY GOD! HA! HOMBRE QUE TIENEN QUE VENIR ver esto!" oímos gritar Leah con alegría.

Oímos Seth, Quil, Embry correr por el pasillo para ver lo que Leah estaba gritando alrededor.

"Cinco, cuatro, tres, dos - '

Podemos oír sus risas en auge durante toda la casa.

"Él-él-él," Quil trata de escupir entre risas.

"Es todo sobre él!" Seth resopla.

SNAP!

"Es real! Tenemos nuestra propia bolsa de perforación personal!" Gritos Embry.

Oímos Leah calmarse antes de decir: "Chicos, esto no es gracioso Nos preocupa todo lo que pasó El hecho de que Jake está toda envuelto en -.."

"¿Qué hay en la frente?" Seth le pregunta.

"Vamos a ver eso!" Leah encaje y agarra la nota post-it.

Muy pronto, escuchamos a alguien caer al suelo de la risa, seguido de otros tres golpes .

Después de que Jake envuelto en dos o tres capas de papel de burbujas, para asegurarse de que si alguna vez se cayera de nuevo que iba a ser protegidos, escribió una pequeña nota para recordarle su promesa a nosotros.

" niño seguro, chico burbuja".

Historia original: http : / / www . fanfiction . net / s / 5461625 / 1 /Be _ Safe _ Bubble _ Boy (ya saben sin espacios)

Agradezco de Nuevo a Luci-Marlena


End file.
